Soul Pieces
by VDangers
Summary: Sydney Riddle. Voldemort's Daughter. Sent to find all part of her soul. WARNING- Harry Potter kids BAD. Includes Fairy Tail, Death Note, Fruits Basket, Naruto, and Harry Potter. Rated M incase
1. Chapter 1

Ello all! This is a story with multiple world. Five dimensions. Fairy Tail, Death Note, Harry Potter, Naruto, and Fruits Basket! :P.

Not my quote, but I agree, _**"Writing is learning to say nothing, more cleverly every day."** _- William Allingham.

Me- Itachi, could you do the disclaime-  
>Itachi- SHARIGAN!<br>Me- **Falls to ground unconscious  
><strong>My inner power-** sweat drops **Uh, I'll just say it. VDangers does not own Fairy Tail, Death Note, Harry Potter, Naruto, and Fruits Basket. She does not own the characters in them. She just owns Sydney Riddle, the Realm makers, and the plot. BELIEVE IT!  
>Me- <strong>wakes<strong> **up** Uh... Itachi why did yo-  
>Itachi- SHARIGAN!<br>Me- **Falls to ground unconscious again**  
>Sydney Riddle- Blood hell! ITACHI! GET YOUR ASS BACK INTO YOUR ROOM, AND STOP BEING RUDE TO MY CREATOR!<br>Fangirls- **le gasp** She told off our Itachi!  
>Sydney Riddle- Aw crap...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Ugh. I don't want to sit by her! She's weird. And she's HIS daughter!" One of the Slytherin members say<em>.

I was just a innocent 11 year old girl. And because I was Tom Riddle's daughter, I was a monster. No one liked me. Not even Draco. Mainly because I was a half-blooded wizard. Kids would tease me because of my lust red hair. Some of them found it funny when my eyes change various colors.I was always alone. My personality was shaped more by them, than me.I was now a harden shell. And then IT happened.

_"Daughter! I want you downstairs right now!" My father yelled for me. I sighed._  
><em>I quickly ran downstairs.<em>

_"Yes, Papa?" I asked innocently. I was never evil. But never was good._

_"Sit down. I have something to tell you." I looks confused at my noseless father and sat. "I never told the story of your birth, have I?"_

_"No, Papa. You haven't." He sighed and started._

_"When you were born many people tried to kill you. So...To protect you I split your soul." I couldn't reply. I was a bit shock. People would kill a defenseless baby?_

_"I decided to tell you now that your 16. You probably have no emotions?" I nodded. "That is because with each part of your soul has a single emotion. And when you get all pieces of your soul the rest of the emotions shall form."_

_"But Papa! Where can I find them?" I was a bit confused._

_"That's the thing. You know how you claimed as a child you could travel through the night sky?" I raised my eyebrows at him._

_"Yes...I was just being a child though."_

_"No... You were traveling through the Realm world." My jaw dropped. "There's 5 dimension. Ours is the strongest. Parts of your soul are scatter to the other realms."_

That was a start of a huge adventure.

* * *

><p>Er... Good? Or Bad? Review! I take criticism fine. As long as you are saying something nice to-<br>Itachi- SHARIGAN!  
>Me- <strong>looks away in time<strong> HA!  
>Sydney Riddle- Again! VDangers does NOT own Fairy Tail, Death Note, Naruto, Harry Potter, and Fruits Basket. Also, she does NOT own the characters in them. She just owns me, the Realm Makers, and the plot. And maybe other characters. MAYBE.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Death, and Destiny

Hello! This is chapter two to my story "Soul Pieces."  
>I don't own this quote, but I agree! "It's a damn poor mind that can only think of one way to spell a word." - Andrew Jackson<p>

Me- Orochimaru, with the disclaimer!  
>Orochimaru- <strong>glares<strong>  
>Me- <strong>Swoons xD<strong>  
>Sydney Riddle- <strong>Sighs<strong> Kyo, do the disclaimer  
>Kyo- VDangers does not own Naruto, Harry Potter, Fruits Basket, Death Note, and Fairy Tail. She only owns Sydney Riddle, the plot, and The Realm Makers. Which you'll figure out what that is soon enough.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I just stood there as my father fell. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, just killed my father. Voldemort. I felt a pain in my chest. Was this what sadness felt like? I didn't like it... Even with this pain I did not frown. I did not smile. I did not even cry. I can't. Many people look at me, expecting something. I did nothing. I stood there looking at his dead body, even after almost everyone left.<em>

_Harry came over and looked at me. "I'm sorry for your lost..."_

_I looked at his face. "Don't be. I knew it would happen soon. I have a disability, Harry. I have no emotions. Tell everyone I said good-bye, and to have a good life, Harry." I turned and just walked away. The wind blowing the blood colored strands out of my face._

It's been 19 years since then. But...Don't think I'm going to tell you what happens 19 years later! I'm going tell you about my adventure on the way!

It all started when it was about a week after my father died...

I sighed. Life was boring. I faintly remember Papa and I's conversation earlier. My eyes closed slowly, and I tried to concentrate on the realm world. Sadly, it didn't work. My tummy growled and I walked to the kitchen to eat. Ever since this war Papa has been getting less food.

When I finished eating and sat on bed and decided to concentrate again, this time with needed items I might need. My mind focused on that night sky my brain remembered so well. It suddenly feels like I'm floating.

My eyes opened, and I gawked. I was in the night sky, or Realm World. It's funny how the five dimensions look like big giant bubbles with milk in it. If I had the ability to laughed back then, I would.

(A/N- You might be confused, but Sydney is narrating her life. As if she's tell you literally, she would say "back then." Not tell you like she's in the moment. Weird. Yes. But worth it.)

'Hmmm...What if I touched one of these...' My hand subconsciously touched one of the bubbles in front of me. I fell.

* * *

><p>Me- Awesome, right?<br>Sydney Riddle- Whatever. Orochimaru, this time ACTUALLY do the disclaimer.  
>Orochimaru-<strong> glares<strong>  
>Me- <strong>Squeals<br>**Sydney Riddle- Le sigh. VDangers does not own Naruto, Harry Potter, Fruits Basket, Death Note, and Fairy Tail. She only owns Sydney Riddle, the plot, and The Realm Makers. Which you'll figure out what that is soon enough.  
>Me- REVIEW! FAVORITE!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 My new beginning

Ello! VDangers here again!  
>I didn't make this quote, but I agree! "<em><strong>It begins with a character, usually, and once he stands up on his feet and begins to move, all I can do is trot along behind him with a paper and pencil trying to keep up long enough to put down what he says and does.<strong>_"-William Faulkner

Me- L! Could you please do the disclaimer?  
>L- VDangers does not own Naruto, Harry Potter, Fruits Basket, Fairy Tail, and Death Note. She does not own the characters in them. VDangers does own Sydney Riddle, the plot, and (what you'll find out in chapter 5 is) Realm Makers. <strong>eats a cookie<br>**Sydney Riddle- First time we didn't have someone pull something to get out of disclaiming.

* * *

><p><strong>'Hmmm...What I touched one of these...' My hand subconsciously touched the one of the bubbles in front of me. I fell.<strong>

I was falling, but instead of seeing the night sky of the Realm World, I was seeing a bright blue beautiful sky. Then I hit ground. It took me a few seconds to realize that when I touch the milky bubble, I'm entering a dimension. There was only five of these bubbles. Hence, the five dimensions.

I slowly sat up and looked around me. A huge forest surrounded me. My head was reeling. I stood up, but stumbled a bit. I was disoriented, and everything was spinning.

My feet stumbled to a bush, and I puked.  
>"Ugh...I hope it won't be like this when I do it again... "<p>

I stumbled a few feet, before I suddenly blacked out.

~~~~~~  
>"Is she awake?"<br>"How should I know?"  
>"That's a big bruise on her forehead."<br>"Who is she anyways?"  
>"I don't know! It's not everyday you meet someone falling from the friggin sky!"<p>

So many voices clouded my mind when my eyes slowly opened. "Ugh...Could you shut up already?" I heard myself say. Granted it wasn't nice thing to say. My mind was spinning though.

Everything began to come into focus. A girl with pink hair was hovering above me.

"She's awake." Pinky said. I groaned. Slowly sitting up, I noticed 6 others in the room.

One had hair of a duck's **ass**. One was wearing a orange and black jumpsuit, with whisker face. A girl with a long platinum blonde pony tail. Some dude with a glare etched into his face, and long hair. A girl who looks a lot like him, but with a shy posture. And some guy with a lazy look in his eye, the other was covered with a strange head band.  
>(AN- If you need help she listed Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Neji, Hinata, and Kakashi.)

"My name is Sakura. That's Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, and Kakashi." Pinky said.

I raised a eyebrow. "Where I'm from, those are super strange names. I'm Sydney Riddle." Ugh, WHY did I tell them my last name? I can't trust these people!

Mr. Glare AKA Neji replied with a "Your name is pretty strange to us." I did simple roll the eyes.

"Could you tell us WHY you were falling from the sky?" Mr DuckButt asked.

"Simple. Personal business." I stated.

"What kind of personal business?" The orange jumpsui- I mean Naruto asked. I could easily tell he's the type to get hyper.

"The one where it's none of your business." My voice was dull.

~~~~~~  
>A week later I was practically best friends ,according to Sakura, and Ino, with some of them. They soon learned that I'm from another dimension, and that I'm looking for my soul. I also met more people, like- Tsunade, Tenten, Rock Lee, Gai, Iruka, Kiba (And his cute puppy, who just adores me.), Shikamaru, and Choji.<p>

I'm supposed to meet the Sand Siblings today. Naruto told me Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari are from the village of the wind. He also told me how people judged Gaara and himself because of the demons inside.

Being judged unfairly...It's something that is so familiar to me. Only because Papa was a bad man. I could understand in a way. Children followed their parents opinion. Their parents weren't fond of me, so the children weren't either. I'll show them. I'll show them I'm not a horrible person. I'm Sydney Riddle. The girl with a lost soul.

* * *

><p>Me- Light Yagami! Do the disclaimer!<br>Light- **writes down names in the Death Note**  
>Me- Erm... Never mind... Natsu?<br>Natsu- VDangers does not own Naruto, Harry Potter, Fruits Basket, Fairy Tail, and Death Note. She does not own the characters in them. VDangers does own Sydney Riddle, the plot, and (what you'll find out in chapter 5 is) Realm Makers! **eats some fire**  
>Me- <strong>Sweat<strong>** drops** I'm suppose to have these people in my house till the story is over? Crap...


	4. Chapter 4 Stranger Danger

Me- HEEYYYY! VDangers here! With a new chapter of Soul Pieces!  
>Natsu- <strong>is lured into VDangers Lair be the smell of food<strong>  
>Me- <strong>kidnaps Natsu<strong> I WILL SET YOU FREE IF YOU SAY THE DISCLAIMER!  
>Natsu- Fine! VDangers does not own Naruto, Harry Potter, Fruits Basket, Fairy Tail, and Death Note. She only owns Sydney Riddle<br>Me- Good boy.

I don't own this quote, but I agree! _**"Fantasy doesn't have to be fantastic. American writers in particular find this much harder to grasp. You need to have your feet on the ground as much as your head in the clouds. The cute dragon that sits on your shoulder also craps all down your back, but this makes it more interesting because it gives it an added dimension."**_- Terry Pratchett

* * *

><p>I was sound asleep, when a heap of orange tackled me. Naruto.<p>

"SYYYDDDNNNEEEEYYYY! WAKE UUPPPP!" The hyper, ramen lover said. I groaned and shoved him off.

"Why did you wake me up?" I yawned.

"Remember! You're going to meet Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari!"

"Oh yeah...Well, can you leave so I can change?" i asked. Naruto nodded and headed out of my room. Kakashi was kind enough to let me stay in his guest room. I shut my eyes. I mutter a few Latin words, and felt the clothes on me turn into something else.

I have to blend into the background, so I wear clothes that everyone else would wear.

(Sydney with her clothes changed- /user/VoldemortsDaughter/photoalbum/1787179?page=7&per_page=9 )

I sighed at my straightened hair. I prefer my wild mane of curls. But I noticed that there isn't much wild, curly hair. Le sigh.

I came out, and met up with Sakura, Ino, and Hinata near by the training grounds. Soon to be hug/tackled by Sakura and Ino.

"You so pretty!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, you look so much better!" Ino said. Jeez, did I look like a monster before?

"Oh, jeez. Thanks, Ino. I feel SO much better." I remarked sarcastically. Clearly my sarcasm zoomed past her when she stated 'I know right?'.

"Y-You l-look nice S-Sydney." Hinata stuttered. I nodded a thank you to her.

"How about you train with us today, Syd-kun!" Pinky said. I thought for a moment. Well, i need to blend into the background, and learning what fighting style this dimension has, would help. I nodded. Ino grinned, and dragged me to the training grounds.

God, help me. If you don't I might strangle her.

I've been ruder since I've been here...Maybe I'm close to a soul piece?

I stood across from Ino. My composure was dull. I gave her a lazy look.

She suddenly through three kunais my way. I dodged easily. My hand took the kunai they gave me, and threw it at her. Ino dodges, but with a flick of my hand, it follows her and hits the back of my leg.

"Ouch! You're pretty good at fighting." Ino stated.

"Fighting was a normal thing to do." I replied,dully. She smirked and then threw a shuriken at me quickly. I didn't have time to dodge.

So, right before it hit me, I raised my palm at it. The shuriken literally stopped in mid-air and just melted. Sakura, and Hinata (who were on the side lines) let out a small gasp.

I sensed a something behind me, running to me, so I just turned, and round house kicks whoever's face. To see Rock Lee on the ground with a bruised face.

"Oh...Sorry, Lee." i stated.

"HOW DID YOU SENSE ME?" He asked/yelled.

"I just did. Jeez." I saw Naruto gawking at me, who then ran up to me.

"HOW DID YOU MELT A SHURIKEN!" He asked.

"Um...Abilities?"

"What kind?" I heard a voice from behind Naruto say. It was some dude, with a gorde on his back. Red hair, sea green eyes, paleish, and heavey eyeliner.

"The one I honestly have no clue how I learned it. Naturally, where I'm from it's normal." I stated calmly.

He nodded. "Where are you from? Also, I'm Gaara."

"Sydney Riddle. And that is actually something I can't answer. Personal."

"Mysterious, I like it." A different voice stated. I turned my head to see another guy. Purple paint on his face, black outfit, weird thing on his back. It's obvious I will NEVER blend into the background.

I rolled my eyes. Then a feminine voice stated, "Kankuro, she won't go for you." I saw a blonde girl, hair parted into four parts, giant fan, and dark aqua eyes.

"Shush, Temari. You never know!" He said. And winks at me.

"Temari is right, though." He frowns at my statement. "I'm going on a walk." I stated calmly. I turned and started walking away, when Sakura asks, "Can I come with, Sydney-chan?"

"No." And walked off.

I sit down under a tree, I was in a forest, that was in Konoha. The feeling of being watched was horrible. I knew someone was watching me.

Reminds me of the Forbidden Forest. Spiders everywhere. You're bound to get the feeling of being watched. I couldn't, though. The spiders knew not to go near me. It was like they were scared of me. Not like I TRIED to get millions of their tiny babies.

Something scaly slide past me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I look down to see a white snake looking up at me.

"A snake." I said dully. Most girls would scream and scram. Snakes were my favorite animal. I owned many.

The strange snake slithered around me to my other side. This wasn't a normal snake, but I couldn't out on my figure on what was wrong though. I cautiously pet the snake, feeling the scale underneath my fingertips.

I spoke parseltongue to the snake. "How are you ?" I asked.

The snake replied in shock/" You can talk to me?"/

"Yep. Parseltongue. Rare language. Rare to know. You could even be part snake, and not know the language." I replied.

Suddenly, '' slithered away. I got up. When I suddenly realized something.

That wasn't a snake. That was a person.

* * *

><p>Me- DUN DUN DUUUNNNN. Yes, she met Orochimaru. :P Also, I wanted to say I support Gaara X Hinata! Such a cute pairing.<br>Natsu- You didn't let me go!  
>Me- You have to repeat the disclaimer!<br>Erza- **bursts through the door **Let him go right now!  
>Me- Uh... I guess I'll just say it <strong>unties Natsu<strong> I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, Fruits Basket, Fairy Tail, and Death Note. I only owns Sydney Riddle


End file.
